Hogwarts Reunion Dramione short story
by Dopey writer
Summary: A Hogwarts reunion that nobody will ever forget. Dramione Reunion


Hermione Granger stood confidently at the doors of Hogwarts searching around the hall for her friends.

She no longer had bushy hair it was now long and silky and it also seemed a little darker, she was wearing a knee length black cocktail dress. She was no longer the girl from Hogwarts she was now a beautiful and independent woman.

When she finally spotted her friends in the corner of her eye there was a huge grin on her face. As she was approaching them Ginny Potter spun around seeing her best friend for the first time in twelve years.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she squeezed her friend with a content look.

As Hermione pulled away she looked over at Harry smiling at him, before walking towards him and hugging him "Harry!" she shouted with excitement.

"Hello Hermione," he replied with delight.

Hermione then made her way over to Ron and hugged him. "Hello Ronald," she said whilst simpering at him.

Hermione stood there looking at her best friends feeling nothing but satisfactory, they were telling her everything that has happened since she was gone and how different she looked but they didn't bother to ask her about her life.

Shortly after Hermione's arrival her daughter came trotting in over to her mother.

The girl stopped standing next to her mother. Hermione's friends stopped to stare at the girl that was in their presence looking questioned. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but stopped and noticed they were staring at the girls platinum blond hair. Hesitatingly she said "This is my daughter Aurelia,"

They looked up at her forcing a smile, still thinking about her hair but brushed it off thinking it was nothing.

"Mum can I go and see father I haven't spoken to him weeks," Aurelia asked pleadingly.

Hermione looked at her smiling "Of course you can," With that Aurelia skipped away towards her father.

Ginny looked at Hermione puzzled "Why hasn't she spoken to her father it weeks? Who is her father?" She asked showing a sign of determination to find out.

"We got devorced a few months ago," Hermione answered quickly, but couldn't seem to find the words to answer the second question, so she just stared at her daughter while she was walking away.

Draco was talking to his old friend Blaise Zabini until he was interrupted by his daughter Aurelia.

"Hello Father" she said while beaming out a smile.

Draco looked down to see Aurelia's brown eyes looking up at him "Hello Aurelia," he replied.

Blaise frowned "Who's that?" he asked.

"My daughter," Draco replied casually yet happily.

Blaise looked disgustedly at him "You never told me you had a daughter," he said dryly.

"Well I haven't spoken to you in twelve years, is there a problem Zabini? or are you just jealous that you dont have the charm to get married?" he aksed smirking.

Blaise snorted annoyed at the comment that Draco had made.

Draco chuckled lightly at his friends reaction.

The two of them paused for a brief moment. Then Blaise asked a question breaking the silence between the two by asking "Did you get married?" a question that Blaise never thought about asking.

Draco stopped to think about what to say "I was but I got devorced because of personal reasons," He answered "To Granger," He added.

Which left his friend in shock but amazement.

Hermiones friends here surprised at who her daughter had walked up to.

Ron's face went as red as his hair, "You married the ferret!?" he said quietly but so that Hermione could hear him clearly there was anger in his eyes.

They turned to see Draco strolling over to them. "Potter, Weasel, Weaslette," he said then turing to Hermione "Granger," he smirked.

Hermione shot daggers him.

Draco looked at her still smirking "Oh stop being so uncivil and disrespectful Granger."

Hermione looked angrily at him "I'm disrespectful?! Your the one who was disrespectful to me when I found you in bed with another woman!" Hermione shrieked. Gasps were heard in the crowd of people listening to their argument.

Hermione turned to grasp her daughters hand storming out of the hall with anger filling her mind. Leaving everyone behind her in shock. Harry turned to Ron and Ginny and said with a small touch of laughter "Now this is a reunion that I will not forget," then Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement.

The end.


End file.
